Xiaolin Showdown Reload
by MegaloRex
Summary: Because of the utter failure that is Xiaolin Chronicles, I've decided to try my hands at my own reboot of the original series. Follow the adventures of a much older Omi as he meets many new friends and battles against the evil Heylin side in search of the powerful mystical items known as Shen Gong Wu. Follows the original story closely.


**Xiaolin Showdown Reload**

**Summary: Because of the utter failure that is Xiaolin Chronicles, I've decided to try my hands at my own reboot of the original series. Follow the adventures of a much older Omi as he meets many new friends and battles against the evil Heylin side in search of the powerful mystical items known as Shen Gong Wu. Follows the original story closely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OCs**

**Let me make this clear – I LOVED Xiaolin Showdown. It was one of the best animated series on Cartoon Network. The characters, the Wu, the story, it was a piece of awesome awesomeness. So you could imagine my excitement when I heard that Xiaolin Chronicles was coming. When I saw it, I was severely disappointed. **

**When I first heard of it, I thought it would continue the epic story. However, when I saw how the first episode began, I thought it was a reboot. And it was, but it was a reboot and a sequel in a sense, but they did it in the worst possible way.**

**It disregarded nearly everything that happened in the previous season, basically undoing everything that happened in the original series. Not only that, the characters seem like over-the-top cutouts of themselves. My biggest problem has to be Ping Pong. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the character, it is just he was obviously made to horde in younger kids to watch the series because of Omi's fame. Also, the series had many scriptural problems such as how Wuya was trapped (a SLINKY?! REALLY?!), and the reclaiming of Shen Gong Wu they already have along with the renaming of all the Shen Gong Wu. Another thing I really disliked was the idea of using CGI for the Xiaolin Showdowns and the TRON outfits. I find that as a cheap marketing trick. What made it worse was that they would often refer to the original series, and screw us over time and time again.**

**Anyways, this story is a reboot of the original series, however, I plan to add many more heroes and villains into the mix. This includes 6 new dragons to join the original four. It will start with two new ones, then rest will be added later on, some may even surprise you. I will also add new Shen Gong Wu and new adventures for the monks to go through. Also, Omi will be much older than he probably is in the original series. I will also explain a few things that the main series never did, like how Kimiko was able to change her hair-styles so fast.**

**Well, with all that's said, I suppose there's only one thing left-**

**Gong Yi Tanpai!**

**Chapter 01 – The Journey of a Thousand Steps**

* * *

_Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged between the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Dashi, and the evil Heylin witch Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects – the Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed, and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a sacred wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance between Good and Evil, and a long line of Xiaolin Dragons has stood ready to face evil, should that balance ever shift._

* * *

Within the countless mountain ranges of China, there existed a large colorful temple. Within that temple, stood a single teenager, silent and quiet, deep in meditation. Suddenly, the rain began to fall, dousing the young male in water. Yet this did not disturb him, for this was his element.

The young boy was lean, seemingly-16 years of age. He wore red and black robes, and his skin was an odd yellowish color. His head was bald, and nine glowing dots appeared on his forehead.

Suddenly, the boy opened his bright blue eyes, brimming with determination.

He ran through the temple while the rain poured. He flipped and jumped through the steps and plants, running through a small gazebo and ending with a flip in the rain once more. The boy examined his surroundings.

"Omi," called an old yet wise voice. The young boy turned his head to see an old man wearing white and blue clothing, staring at him from inside the temple. "Time to come in young monk."

"But Master Fung," Omi replied as he released his stance. "My Lotus Strike ends an eighth of an inch to the left. As a Xiaolin Dragon of the Water-"

"You're not a Dragon yet Omi," Master Fung countered.

"Yes," Omi agreed. "But I have been chosen to become one, and that means striving forward to become the very best I can possibly be."

"It also means having sense to come out of the rain. Come young monk, there are things I must tell you," Master Fung told the yellow-skinned boy. Omi gave the old master an odd look of confusion before doing as told. As he entered, he spotted a familiar figure in one of the potted plants.

"Calling it quits kid?" asked an odd green reptile resembling a snake with arms, crests, and a red beard. "That Lotus Strike looked like it was pullin' to the left."

"Dojo," Master Fung scolded the small reptile. "Don't you have a scroll you're supposed to be guarding?"

"'_The Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu_'?" Dojo asked mockingly. "Come on, 1500 years I've been watching it and all its done is gathered dust."

"Each day holds new surprises Dojo Kanojo Cho," Master Fung said condescendingly.

"Okay! Okay, I'm goin'! I'm goin'." The green reptile replied and it scurried away.

"Speaking of surprises, I have one for you Omi," Master Fung said to the bald teen and they walked down the hall. "New students are joining the temple today."

"New students?!" Omi said in surprise and shock as he quickly joined Master Fung. "This has never happened before, at least, not in my lifetime. Could I teach them some things Master? Such as blending into your surroundings, or walking on walls and ceilings?"

"Perhaps, young monk. Perhaps," Master Fung replied as he set Omi back on the ground after climbing onto the ceiling like he said. "Now come, and remember to be on your best behavior."

"Yes Master," Omi said with a quick bow as he followed the old master.

Master Fung and Omi walked through the halls until they reached their destination. They entered a room where 5 other young teens waited. The first Omi saw was a young male, 17 if he had to guess, had tan skin, spiky brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a white hoodie and green pants. Next to him was a girl, 16 like him, with bright yellow hair, a blue top and red/white skirt, and holding an odd device to her ear. Next to her was a larger male, probably 18, wearing a bright blue shirt, jeans, a red scarf, and a large odd-looking hat hiding his short blonde hair. Next to him was another girl, this one 17, this one with long dark brown hair with green highlights, bright green eyes, and freckles on her face. She wore a violet hoodie with the back cut out, ripped jeans, black boots, and twin green arm bracelets. She also had a yellow locket around her neck. The last one was also a girl with the same age with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin and was wearing a white top with black sleeves, short violet pants, black and white sneakers, and a gold charm on her left wrist.

"Omi," Master Fung spoke, "I'd like you to meet Raimundo,"

"'sup," said the Brazilian brunette.

"Kimiko,"

"He said that? Oh, hey. No way!" said the Asian girl with her cellphone on.

"Clay,"

"Howdy," the large Texan male said with a tip of his hat.

"Alyssa,"

"Hi!" said the rather energetic brown-haired European girl.

"And Nailah," Master Fung finished.

"Hello," said the blonde Egyptian girl.

"Master, _these_ are the new students?" Omi questioned.

"Indeed they are," the old master replied.

"They…are not what I expected," Omi said honestly.

"The best things in life rarely are," Master Fung said wisely.

"I suppose you are right," Omi replied. He quickly put on a big smile for the new group. "Welcome my new and strangely-attired friends. I am Omi, I hope you find your stay with us most enjoyable."

"I must be going young ones," Master Fung said before taking his leave. "I believe there is much teaching to be done."

'_Yes Master, much teaching indeed,_' Omi thought silently as he looked to the group of new people.

**oOoOoOo**

After the initial introduction, Omi proceeded to show the new students around the temple.

"And this is the natural garden," Omi said as he led the group through the field. "It is a most perfect place to relax and meditate. Also good for practicing your sneaking abilities."

"I got to admit Omi, this play does seem pretty nice," Clay said as he and the others followed the young monk.

"Yeah, not too shabby," Raimundo agreed. "You know, for an old place in the middle of nowhere."

"I think it is lovely," Nailah said calmly as she walked forward with a regal air around her. "The air is so calming. It reminds me much of my home."

"Ooh, I love it here!" Alyssa said excitedly. "This place is so big, so amazing! I'm so glad I left Paris for this."

"Wait, you lived in Paris?" Raimundo asked in surprise. "Why would you leave that for here?"

"Why did you leave your home?" Alyssa said cheekily. She continued to go around the area, looking all over.

"Hey is there a net connection around here?" Kimiko questioned, having not paid attention to the earlier conversation. "No, that's fine. I'll just go Wi-Fi." She pulled out an odd pad that caught Omi's attention.

"Oh? Kimiko, what is that?" Omi questioned as he looked over. "Is it magic?"

"No, it's a PDA. I'm using it to send a message to a friend in Tokyo," Kimiko replied.

"A secret message?" Omi asked curiously.

"Nah," Kimiko said with a teasing grin. "Just that I met a very strange kid who apparently doesn't know the meaning of personal space."

"Really? Who?" Omi asked right in Kimiko's face. "Is it that guy?" he pointed at Clay.

"Not me pardner," Clay replied.

"It's you crome-dome," Raimundo said with a smirk.

Omi blushed brightly, realizing they were right. The others laughed as he quickly scooted away and began to bow. "I am so sorry Kimiko. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I've just never seen such a wondrous device. Then again, I've never seen a girl before today either."

This statement made all the other teens stop laughing, except for Raimundo. "Hah, nice joke baldy."

Omi narrowed his eyes. "I never joke," he said seriously.

"Seriously?" Kimiko questioned. "You mean, you've never seen another girl in your entire life?"

Omi shook his head. "No, nor have I've seen other males my own age. This is the first time I've ever seen other people besides those that live in the temple."

"Where exactly are you from little buddy?" Clay asked.

"I'm from the temple," Omi replied. "I've lived there all my life."

"You have?" Alyssa asked curiously. "But what about your parents? Aren't they worried?"

For a moment, Omi froze. He slowly turned around. "I-I'm not sure. I never knew them. You see, I-I am an orphan," he confessed, looking away from the stunned group. "I was found on the temple doorstep by Master Fung when I was just a baby. He raised me here in the temple. I have never left nor seen anything beyond its walls."

"Oh Omi," Kimiko said sadly. All of them felt bad now for Omi.

Omi quickly turned around, putting on a small smile. "Do not feel bad for me. Now I have many new friends and we can all train together!"

Clay was the first to get into the spirit. "The little feller' is right. Let's keep lookin' around. I'm sure you can give us a few pointers on some of the stuff we'll be learning around here."

Omi gleamed brightly. "Of course, I'd be glad to!" he said before rushing off.

"That was a nice thing you did Clay," Alyssa said lightly.

"Yeah, definitely a lot better than I was," Raimundo confessed. "I was this close to pants-ing the guy. Boy, do I feel like a douche."

"Don't feel bad Raimundo," Kimiko stated. "I'll admit, I would have laughed if you'd done that. But I think we should be mindful of Omi."

"Kimiko is correct," Nailah replied. "We are the first outsiders Omi has ever seen. We should not get too angry at him if he should act oddly. He's going to be learning just as much as we will. All we need to do is point each other in the right direction."

"Ooh, that was amazing. Where'd you learn to speak like that?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"I come from a long line of wealthy ancestors, my parents are some of the highest collectors of rare Egyptian artifacts," Nailah said proudly.

"My friends!" Omi called out as he rushed back. "We must head back to the temple, Master Fung has information of most importance to show us!" The other teens all looked at each other before following the young monk back to the temple. They eventually reached the temple and Master Fung, who was sitting before them.

"Good, you are all here," Master Fung spoke as he gazed upon the students. "Sit." The group looked at each other and did as he said. "I'm afraid dark times have come my young students. An evil long thought to be gone has returned."

"Master, you couldn't possibly mean…" Omi said, his voice beginning to quiver near the end.

"I'm afraid so Omi," Master Fung said as he lowered his head. "Wuya has returned."

"Uh…who's Wuya?" Raimundo asked, gaining the stares of the group.

"Wuya is a most powerful and dangerous Heylin witch," Omi replied. "She fought Grand Master Dashi 1500 years ago before being trapped inside a puzzle box. Someone must've found the box and released her."

The other teens all stared at Omi with skeptical looks. "Uh, you sure about that pardner?" Clay questioned. "This all sounds crazier than my uncle Pecos when he started riding his horses backwards."

Omi gave him a curious look, not quite understanding what Clay said. Luckily, Master Fung spoke, "Omi is speaking the truth. However, if I were to assume, I believe Wuya will not be at her full strength. If she wishes to have any chance of reigning terror, she will need to collect the Shen Gong Wu."

"What are Shen Gong Wu?" Nailah questioned.

"Shen Gong Wu are objects of incredible magic, each with its own unique power," Master Fung replied. "Dashi used the Shen Gong Wu to defeat Wuya, and then scattered them all over the globe for protection. However, Wuya's return has unbalanced them, causing them to activate once more."

"How do you know?" Alyssa asked.

"That would be my doing," Dojo spoke as he joined the group.

"AH! Talking lizard!" Kimiko screamed. All of the new students got belong Clay in surprise.

"Do not be afraid, this is Dojo," Omi said with a big smile as Dojo sat on his shoulder. "He was with Master Dashi and helped him hide all the Shen Gong Wu. He can also sense when one activates."

"Yep. And not only that, I make a killer soufflé," Dojo said with a big toothy grin.

"Ahem," Master Fung said loudly, catching the young teens' attention once more. "As I said, Wuya will most certainly attempt to try and claim all of the Shen Gong Wu. If she does, then the world will be thrown into 10,000 years of darkness. It is your solemn duty as Xiaolin Warriors to find all the Shen Gong Wu before Wuya does."

Suddenly, Raimundo raises his arm. "I have a question."

Master Fung raised an eyebrow. "Yes Raimundo?"

"I saw my room, and no bed. Just a mat. What the deal-y?" Raimundo asked. This gained his questioning stares from the rest of the group, especially Master Fung. Raimundo suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Um…we can talk later."

"Come with me young ones," Master Fung said as he rose from his seat. He led the group of teens to another room, were a desk and a large scroll sat. "Learning is its own reward that follows its owner everywhere."

"The Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu," Omi said in awe as he saw the scroll. He had seen it many times before, but he never thought he'd see it with an actual Shen Gong Wu activation.

Master Fung opened the scroll, revealing a circular panel with the silhouette of an odd coin. "Ah, the Mantis Flip Coin has revealed itself. Whoever holds the coin will leap with the skill of a mantis."

"Wild!" Kimiko said in amazement.

"Ooh! I want it! I want it!" Alyssa said excitedly.

"And so, our grand quest begins!" Omi exclaimed triumphantly. "Follow me my friends! To Victory!" Omi rushed off, but stopped right in front of the exit. "I have no idea where I'm going."

"Yeah, how do we find the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked Master Fung.

"Dojo, you helped Master Dashi hide them," Master Fung said factually.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. You couldn't possibly expect me to remember whi-" Dojo spoke before his entire body began to shake. "This way!"

"Right," Raimundo said sarcastically. "Like we're going to take directions from a gecko."

"GECKO?!" Dojo yelled angrily. He began to spin around as his entire body grew. Dojo grew until he was a 40-ft long fire-breathing dragon. He looked down at Raimundo with fire in his eyes. "Don't EVER call me a gecko!"

"M-M-My mistake!" Raimundo said nervously.

**oOoOoOo**

After that interesting intro to their quest, the Xiaolin warriors were off flying the giant green dragon on their trek to find the Mantis Flip Coin.

"I can't believe I went from '_Temple Guardian_' to '_Babysitter_' in less than a day," Dojo grumbled as he flew the group of six through the air.

As they flew, Omi held on the tightest, looking rather nervous. "Omi, are you okay?" Nailah asked the young monk as she sat behind him.

"I-I-I'm just a-a l-little nervous," Omi said honestly. "I-I've never been this far from the t-temple before. M-Much less this h-high up."

"Here Omi," Kimiko spoke as she pulled out a black device. "This should help you get your mind off it."

"What is that strange device?" Omi said with curiosity.

"It's a Game-Pal," Kimiko said as she started playing the game. "See, I'm making Pochi eat the disks."

"Oh," Omi said in amazement. "How did Pochi get in there?"

"Um…he was born there?" Kimiko said unsurely. It was obvious that Omi was going to need a lot of help to get used to the world outside the temple. "Here, you want to try?"

Kimiko gave Omi the game. He started pressing the buttons and was surprised by the reaction. "Look Kimiko, my new little friend cooperates as I push the buttons!" he said excitedly. This caused the three girls to giggle at Omi's cute reaction. Raimundo, feeling mischievous, snuck his arm under Omi and flipped the power off. "YAH! My little friend has been taken by the dark forces of evil! Pochi, are you in there? Can you hear the sound of my voice?"

Raimundo was chuckling to himself when he felt a hard fist hit his arm. That fist belonged to Alyssa. "Don't mess with the monk," she said angrily, accompanied by Nailah and Kimiko's angry glares.

"Girl, you hit hard!" Raimundo groaned as he rubbed his sore arm.

"And she won't be the only one unless you stop picking on Omi," Nailah said venomously.

"No worries Omi," Kimiko said to the young monk. "The power just got switched off. See?" Kimiko turned the switch on, returning the power to the game.

Omi gasped in relief. "Pochi! You have returned!" he said excitedly. "I must remember to honor the power of the Off switch." The trio of girls all giggled lightly.

Luckily, the flight did not last much longer, and the group arrived their destination of a large bustling city that was neighboring to a large iconic bridge. They quickly flew down into an alley before anyone could see and Dojo shrunk down in size. The group exited the alley, staring at the large city.

"Whoa, a lot has changed in the last 1500 years," Dojo said in amazement.

"S-So many people, so many buildings," Omi said in the same kind of awe. "What is this place?"

"San Francisco," Raimundo replied.

"As much as I'd love to sightsee, we have a Mantis Flip Coin to find," Kimiko stated.

"It's close, real close," Dojo said sniffing the air.

As they waited, another male walked pass the group bumped into Omi, making him fall back. "Oof," the young monk groaned.

"Hey, watch where you're going shorty," the larger male growled menacingly. He was taller and bulkier than even Clay.

"Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?" Raimundo growled back, placing himself between the man and Omi.

"Yeah, you bumped into him!" Alyssa agreed.

"Hey, you kids better watch it. You should respect your elders," the large man growled.

"Oh yeah? Respect THIS!" Raimundo said before pulling down the man's pants, revealing a pair of pink briefs with hearts on them. The man's eyes widened in shock before he let out a girlish scream and ran off, trying and failing to pull his pants back up. The group all laughed as the man tried to run away and kept falling on the ground.

"You okay little buddy?" Clay said as he helped Omi back up.

"Yes, thank you friend Clay," Omi replied. He then faced Raimundo. "Raimundo, you did not need to do that. Though, thank you for defending my honor." Omi bowed before the surprised Brazilian. Raimundo smiled back and mimicked the bow.

"Hey that's swell, now that we're done patting ourselves on the back, we still got a Shen Gong Wu to find!" Dojo said sarcastically, snapping the group back to reality.

"Bow before me citizens of planet Earth!" a new, and rather annoying, voice called out from behind the group. They all turned back to see an albino teen with red hair and eyes and wearing black clothes. In his hand, he held a gold and red coin. "I now rule you with the **Mantis Flip Coin**!" The coin seemed to glow in the teens hand as he jumped down before the group.

"Hello friend," Omi said in a polite manner as he approached the darkly-attired male. "That coin is of great mystical importance. May we please have it?"

"Haha, no way shorty. This Shen Gong Wu is mine!" the red-haired male replied with a smirk.

"How does he know about Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo questioned allowed.

"How indeed?" a haunting voice spoke from behind the male. Suddenly, a small violet phantasmal figure appeared with a mask for a face and electricity glowing around it appeared.

The teens all stepped back. Dojo however stood his ground. "Wuya," he growled, surprising the teens. That was Wuya? "Wow, the years have not been kind to you."

"Mind your tongue reptile! Dashi isn't here to protect you!" Wuya growled as she and Dojo faced off. She tried to punch him, but her ghostly hand merely phased through.

"So Master Fung was right," Dojo said with a smirk. "You lost all your powers, including your physical form."

"Away evil spirit!" Omi said bravely. "You cannot stop us!"

"She can't, I can," the mysterious male said before pressing his watch. "Jack-Bots attack!" Suddenly, several metallic figures appeared before the group. "Mince them." All of the robots' arms were replaced with razor sharp spinning blades.

"What are these things?" Omi said in shock. "Demons?"

"Robots!" Alyssa exclaimed. "Mechanical things bent on taking us out!" The young warriors all took different fighting positions ready for battle.

Suddenly, the Jack-Bots all charged. As they did, the dots on Omi's forehead began to glow as he fueled his chi. "WATER!" he cried out. He then charged at one of the robots, taking it out with a single kick.

Kimiko ran with surprising speed as she charge at another Jack-Bot. She flipped and kicked it with surprising strength. Raimundo grabbed one robot by its arm and slammed it into another. Nailah was doing some impressive acrobatics as she dodged all the robots, letting them crash into the walls themselves.

Clay was taking some stomps before effectively stopping and destroying a robot with simply his weight. "It's not your weight, it's how you throw it around," Clay said to Omi who admired his friend's style

"WOOHOO!" Alyssa's voice went off as she literally rode one of the Jack-Bots around. She jumped off as it crashed into a wall. Omi gave her a surprised expression. "What's the point of fighting if you can't enjoy it?" She said with a big silly smile.

"You never mention freaks in pajamas would be looking for the Shen Gong Wu too," the mysterious male growled over to the spirit.

"You should talk!" Kimiko countered.

"Details!" Wuya screeched. "You've got the Flip Coin! Go!" the male nodded, activating his backpack.

Omi gasped as he saw the male's backpack open, extending into a pair of propellers, allowing him to take flight into the air. As he began to descend, Omi saw the Shen Gong Wu in his hand. "The Mantis Flip Coin!" he exclaimed as he rushed forward using the Jack-Bots as stepping stones.

"Yah!" Kimiko cried out as she threw one of the Jack-Bots away. She smiled widely, but that smile disappeared as she realized she tossed the bot right at Raimundo.

"Ah!" Raimundo yelled as he ducked, avoiding the Jack-Bot, only to allow Clay to be hit instead. This sent the cowboy flying through the air.

"Gotcha!" Omi said as he was about to catch the flying male, only to have Clay crash into him instead, giving the mysterious male his chance to escape.

"Hahahahahaha! A lesson for losers – don't mess with Jack Spicer!" the male declared before disappearing into the distance.

"Ugh…" Omi groaned as she struggled against the large pressure that rested atop him, otherwise known as Clay. "Clay, if it is not too much trouble, could you kindly remove your gigantic self from being on top of my body?"

"Eh-sorry about that little buddy," Clay said as he got off of Omi and helped him up.

"Because of all of you, we have lost the first Shen Gong Wu!" Omi said angrily.

"Dude, it was a coin," Raimundo countered.

"A _magical_ coin!" Omi exclaimed back. "Do you not understand? The more Shen Gong Wu Wuya possesses, the more powerful she becomes!"

"Sorry Omi," Kimiko said rather sadly.

"Yeah, sorry," Alyssa said shyly.

"We'll do better next time," Clay added, the others all agreeing in unison.

"Uh…_Next Time_ is now! I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu," Dojo said as he tugged on Omi's pants.

"Le'ts see what we got," Kimiko said as she took out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu from her backpack. She opened it, and this time the image of an odd armor appeared.

"The Two-Ton Tunic," Omi said in amazement.

"Ah, I remember that," Dojo said in awe. "That was Dashi's invulnerable armor."

"Haha! Excellent!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Spicer better watch his back, because this one is ours!" Nailah declared.

**oOoOoOo**

"The Two-Ton Tunic is mine!" Jack Spicer declared as he held said tunic in his hands upon the docks of Venice.

"Not so fast!" Raymundo yelled from behind. Spicer turned only to see Raimundo and Clay charging forward, knocking him off the dock and into a small boat before sailing away. This caused Jack to release the Two-Ton Tunic right in front of Omi and the girls.

"Jack Spicer, today victory is ours!" Omi declared as he held the Two-Ton Tunic.

"Better not count your chickens before they hatch," Clay said as the group saw a horde of Jack-Bots coming their way.

"A fearsome force," Omi said before smirking. "But they are no match for the **Two-Ton Tunic**!" As he said its name, the Two-Ton Tunic glowed and became heavy strong armor. However, Omi was not prepared for the armor's sudden change in weight, and thus lost his balance. "Whoa!" Omi yelled as he fell back. The force of the impact and the heavy weight of the tunic was too much for the wooden dock to bear and it broke down, sending most of the monks and Dojo into the water. Thinking the threat was gone, the Jack-Bots flew away.

Omi, Kimiko, Raymundo, Alyssa, and Clay all emerged from the water. Dojo sat held onto Clay's soggy hat. "Need help?" Nailah asked the group as she stood atop one of the still-standing wooden posts.

"How did-" Raymundo began.

"When they think they've won, that's when they fall," Nailah replied sagely. Omi looked down in embarrassment, knowing she was speaking of his short moment of arrogance.

**oOoOoOo**

"Look, it's not the way Grandmaster Dashi would have done it, but hey, you're still learning," Dojo said as the group flew to the location of the next activated Shen Gong Wu.

As they flew, Omi sat before the others, looking down at the deactivated Two-Ton Tunic. They were all still a bit soaked from the fall in the water, with the exception of Nailah. "Everyone," Omi spoke as he turned to the others. "I wish to apologize." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "It was wrong of me to get angry at you all when we lost the Mantis Flip Coin. I should not have yelled as I did."

"No worries dude," Raymundo said shaking his hand. "Like Dojo said, we're all still learning."

"Yep, and that means learning how to work with each other," Alyssa agreed.

"Yeah, and besides, we still got the Two-Ton Tunic," Kimiko stated.

"As long as we stand together, Jack Spicer and Wuya will have no chance against us," Nailah said with a firm nod.

"Right-y-oh pardner, we'll beat him to it, and then some," Clay said with a wave of his hat. Omi couldn't help but smile. He was glad to have so many new friends. "Speaking of which, what is the next Shen Gong Wu?"

"Let's see," Kimiko said as she pulled out the scroll from her bag. She opened it, revealing the image of a diamond-shaped charm in the center. "The Eye of Dashi."

"The way I figure it, it shoots lightning somethin' fierce," Clay said as the image did just that.

"Let us go friends, and claim the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi yelled triumphantly.

**oOoOoOo**

Out in the mountain ranges China, the gang searched around for the Eye of Dashi. "Now this is _my_ kind of place," Clay said as the group walked around.

"Are you kidding?" Kimiko asked incredulously. "I'm not even getting a signal here."

"Ooh, it's so beautiful," Alyssa said with wonder as she wandered around. Nailah was rolling her eyes.

"Now," Raymundo said as he held Dojo in a similar fashion to a metal detector. "If _I _were a lightning-shooting Shen Gong Wu, where would I be?"

"Close," Dojo replied. "You'd be close."

As they walked, Omi caught a glimpse of a flash of light. He looked around, and saw the Eye of Dashi itself, hanging from a tree that looked as old as time itself. "The Eye of Dashi!" Omi exclaimed joyously as he rushed over to grab it. Just when he did, another familiar hand did as well.

"Sorry Monk-Boy, this one's _mine_!" Jack Spicer declared as he grabbed the Eye of Dashi as well. Omi and Jack started pulling on it, each trying to take it from the other.

"I was here first!" Omi growled.

"Too bad!" Jack countered as they each continued to pull. As they did, the Eye of Dashi started to glow in a brilliant bright light. Both males noticed the glowing in confusion/awe. "Hey, what's with the glowing?"

Omi's eyes widened in shock as the realization hit him. "It is a Xiaolin Showdown."

"It's a what-now?" Raymundo asked as the group watched the two pull on the Shen Gong Wu.

"A Xiaolin Showdown," Dojo said with excitement in his voice. "It's what happens when two warrior end up in a stalemate over a Shen Gong Wu. Two words – Frea! Ky!"

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled loudly. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Two-Ton Tunic against your Mantis Flip Coin. Whoever reaches the last stone first wins the Eye of Dashi, and the other Shen Gong Wu as well!" Omi pointed at a patch of stone as he explained the challenge.

"Accept the Challenge," Wuya said as she appeared beside Jack. "Accept it!"

"I accept your challenge Omi," Jack Spicer said confidently.

"Let's go!" Omi yelled loudly. "_**Xiaolin Showdown!**_"

The Eye of Dashi glowed bright, bright enough to blind everyone around. When the light dimmed, Omi and Jack found themselves each at one end of the stone path, and the Eye of Dashi glowing and floating before the other end. Omi was now wearing the Two-Ton Tunic and Jack had the Mantis Flip Coin in his hand. Before either one could make a move, the ground beneath them shook violently. The stepping stones rose from the earth, rising high into the sky, surprising both combatants. As the rose, Jack kept screaming while Omi just stared in surprise. They eventually reached above the clouds and the pillars stopped moving.

"Oh, I did not expect this," Omi said in slight worry as he looked down. He looked to his side, and saw his friends all standing on a large stone platform, away from him so they could not interfere with the Showdown.

"That's a Xiaolin Showdown for ya, always keeps ya guessing," Dojo said as he somehow emerged from Omi's shirt. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" Omi and Dojo looked at the small dragon in confusion. "That's means Go."

"How am I supposed to do this?" Jack said out loud as he looked down.

"Use your Shen Gong Wu," Wuya said obviously.

"Oh yeah," Jack replied. "**Mantis Flip Coin**!" The coin in his hand glowed, and Jack immediately went off jumping with incredible skill and speed.

Despite this, Omi was not worried. "Jack Spicer forgets I have my own Shen Gong Wu!" Omi said with confidence. "**Two-Ton Tunic**!" the thin tunic glowed and transformed into the heavy mammoth armor. Omi instantly felt the heavy weight and nearly fell back. "Of course, I forgot the Two-Ton Tunic is _very_ heavy." Omi tried jumping forward, but he miscalculated the weight of the tunic and fell. Luckily, he fell on a lower stone pillar.

Watching the scene before them, the rest of the Xiaolin Warriors watched as Omi struggled to get through. "Come on Omi!" Kimiko and Alyssa cheered together, trying to inspire the monk to continue, despite the fact that he was weighed down by the Two-Ton Tunic.

"Think he can make it?" Raymundo asked Clay.

"I think the little feller's got the right stuff," Clay replied.

"I think so too," Nailah agreed. "Omi is persistent and strong. He's also a quick learner."

"What do you mean Nailah?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Just watch," Nailah said with a small smile.

Omi grunted as he struggled onto another pillar. Way in front, Jack Spicer stopped and looked back and smirked. "I got this in the bag," he said to himself. "Still, it never hurts to cheat." He called upon a multitude of his Jack-Bots which appeared from the clouds. "Jack-Bots! Don't care, don't wanna know how, just make him gone!"

The Jack-Bots flew right at Omi, making the monk struggle in trying to avoid them.

"Ugh," Omi grunted as he nearly fell again. "I cannot fight with this heavy garment!" He looked around, trying to see the Jack-Bots, but his eyes rested on Clay, holding his hat with a small smile. Realization hit Omi, and a smile formed on his face. "It's not your weight-" One of the Jack-Bots flew at Omi, but it exploded when it collided against the armor. "-it's how you throw it around!"

"That's showin' 'em!" Clay exclaimed proudly.

Omi saw two more Jack-Bots fly around, and managed to take off the Two-Ton Tunic and jumped on one of the Jack-Bots. The Jack-Bot tried to fling him off, but Omi held on laughing. "What's the point of fighting if you can't enjoy it?!" Omi saw another Jack-Bot flying towards him and he smirked. He steered the Jack-Bot back at the other one and flipped off the obvious On/Off switch on the back. "Honor the power of the Off Switch!" The Jack-Bot turned off and free fell towards the other, making the two explode before Omi jumped off back to the pillar with his Shen Gong Wu.

"Don't mess with the monk!" Kimiko and Alyssa cried out happily in unison.

"Don't just stand there like a buffoon! Finish the race!" Wuya yelled at Jack as Omi began to catch up. Jack started jumping once again, but Omi was catching up quick even with the Two-Ton Tunic. Jack Spice continued to leap, but Omi had nearly gotten used to the Two-Ton Tunic and was quickly catching up. Jack stopped to see how far Omi was, only to see him jumping right behind him.

"YAAAH!" Omi yelled as he jumped forward, attempting to tackle Jack Spicer, but fell short on his chest, unable to rise from fall.

Jack chuckled darkly. "Looks like I've won, baldy," he said with a smirk.

"When you think you've won, that's when you fall," Omi said cryptically, making the rest of his friends smirk, knowing he had a plan.

"Oh get over yourself," Jack said nonchalantly. "Now that I've defeated you, perhaps you'll respect the genius that is Jack Spicer!"

"Respect THIS!" Omi yelled before reaching over and pulling down Jack's pants.

"AAAH!" Spicer screamed a girlish scream as his smiley-face boxers were out for all the world to see. The other Xiaolin warriors were all laughing at his misfortune, Raymundo and Nailah the hardest of all.

Omi took this opportunity to continue forward. With great speed and skill, he dashed forward to the Eye of Dashi. "NOOOO!" Wuya screamed as she and Jack watched as Omi reached the end ad grabbed the Shen Gong Wu, ending the Xiaolin Showdown.

When he did, a bright flash blinded everyone once more. When the light dimmed, the Xiaolin Warriors found Omi standing with all three Shen Gong Wu – the Mantis Flip Coin, the Two-Ton Tunic, and the Eye of Dashi – all in hand. Jack and Wuya were nowhere in sight.

"Omi, that was sweet!" Kimiko said as she and the others all surrounded Omi with pride and happiness.

"That was so awesome!" Alyssa declared. "I can't wait till I get to do a Xiaolin Showdown! You were great Omi!"

"You did a good day's roundup, pardner!" Clay added. Dojo was sitting on his hat (**A/N: Seriously, how does he get around so easily?**)

"Well done indeed," Nailah said smiling.

"I really liked that robe thing," Raymundo said as he pointed at the Shen Gong Wu Omi wore. "What's it called again?"

"The **Two-Ton Tunic**!" Omi replied, accidentally activating the Shen Gong Wu, and making himself fall back on the ground. Raymundo and the girls quickly all helped him up, but all Omi did was laugh, too much in good spirits to be downed. The others all joined in, laughing together as true friends.

**oOoOoOo**

The Monk all returned to Xiaolin Temple, now with the Wu all safely stored. The group all stared at Master Fung, now each wearing a Xiaolin Warrior uniform similar to Omi's. Despite this, they each had something different to their uniforms. Raymundo still wore his necklace, Clay still wore his hat, Alyssa still wore her locket, and Nailah still wore her wrist charm. Kimiko had the biggest difference, as her hair was now black and set into twin pigtails. Apparently, she had a special hair-clip that could be programed and allowed her to easily change her hairstyle without any hassle.

"Well done young ones," Master Fung said to the young ones. "You have all done exceptionally well, wouldn't you agree Dojo?

"Not bad, for amateurs," Dojo said teasingly as he rested on his hammock.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step," Master Fung said wisely.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Dojo asked.

"I have a desk-calendar," Fung said jokingly.

"Master Fung," Omi spoke as he bowed before the master. "There are so many Shen Gong Wu left to be found."

"Your new friends will help," Master Fung replied as he patted Omi's head in a fatherly fashion.

"Oh yes Master, Kimiko, Raymundo, Alyssa, Clay and Nailah have all taught me so much," Omi said as he smiled at his friends. "I know that if it were possible, you would all be worthy to be chosen ones like me."

"It is good you should say that Omi, for you see, you are not the only chosen one," Master Fung stated.

Omi quickly turned around, shock evident on his face. "What?!"

"Someday, your new friends may become Dragons as well," Fung continued. "As you are the Dragon of Water, Kimiko is the Dragon of Fire, Raymundo the Dragon of Wind, Alyssa the Dragon of Nature, Clay the Dragon of Earth, and Nailah the Dragon of Lightning."

Omi continued to stare at Master Fung with confused eyes. "Is this…true, Master?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to tell you until you were ready," Master Fung replied.

Shortly after, Omi fainted.

"I don't think he was ready," Clay finished.

* * *

**And there we have it folks, the first chapter of the new Xiaolin Showdown Reload!**

**I hoped you all liked this. As I said before, I loved the original series, and I was disappointed by how Chronicles turned out to be. If you like Chronicles, then good for you, but I just can't enjoy it. I've tried, given it several chances, but I just can't find myself enjoying it. Sorry.**

**In any case, I'm glad with how this turned out, and I hope you all did as well.**


End file.
